


clean

by asterbells



Series: when the sky is falling [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/pseuds/asterbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MLWeek Day 3: Akuma and Hawk Moth</p>
<p>He scrubbed at his eyes furiously, trying not to let the tears fall. He was a big boy now, 12 years old and everything, and big boys didn’t cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clean

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel/prologue/backstory of sorts for a fic I’ve written that’ll be posted for ML Countdown Week Day 1: Reveal so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> I’d have done Hemstress for today’s prompt but you can’t stick 1 work in two series to my knowledge (NVM I FOUND OUT YOU CAN GODDAMN-) and honestly I need to End That Series don’t let me write anymore for it pl e a s e (who am I kidding Hemstress backstory is gonna happen).

He scrubbed at his eyes furiously, trying not to let the tears fall. He was a big boy now, 12 years old and everything, and big boys didn’t cry.

 

Stupid. Everyone was stupid.

 

Stupid.

 

Mean.

 

Self-absorbed.

 

They were horrible people. All of them.

 

_“H-Hey! S-St-top littering and v-v-vandalizing…! I just f-finished cleaning here! We have to keep Paris clean…!!”_

_“Hey look! If it isn’t the scrawny squirt!”_

_“Hah! What a goody-two shoes!”_

_“L-Listen to me!!”_

_“Aww is somebody tryna play scout? What you think your shiny new badge means you can tell us what to do?”_

_“Oops! I_ accidentally _knocked the trash can over!”_

_“Haha, nice dude!!_ Oops!! _Accidentally—”_

_“‘Wh-what are you—!!”_

_“Knocked a squirt over!”_

_“Hahaha! C’mon dude let’s bounce, let’s ditch the scrawny Mr. Scout here for the arcade.”_

Sniffling some more and ignoring the stinging pain from the scrapes from being shoved to the ground, he tried to rub out some of the stains on his scout uniform with his fingers, vision blurring with unshed tears.

 

He didn’t notice the purple butterfly that landed on his badge until—

 

“Slickster, my name is Hawk Moth. I will grant you the power to clean this city of its dirt and grime, as well as those fools who would mock you for your good deeds. All I require is that you bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous. Will you accept my deal, Slickster?”

 

As green bubbled over into blue, Slickster looked up and grinned.

  
“Yes, Hawk Moth.”

**Author's Note:**

> From the limited details I could gleam from Google search, French boy scouts wear a green uniform and the French military wears a blue uniform? Slickster’s boy scout uniform basically turned into something more military-esque with a hose this’ll all be more clear when the Reveal fic is out h a h.
> 
> Slickster’s Bio:  
> Real Name: Pasco  
> Age: 12  
> Hair Color: Brown  
> Eye Color: Blue  
> Likes: Keeping the peace, Paris, doing good things for good causes  
> Dislikes: Bullies, Litterers  
> He’s basically a really cute little boy with a bowl cut and vaguely chubby cheeks and just wants to keep Paris clean okay please protect this child and fight those bullies.
> 
> ayeeeeee [tumblr](http://tei-gen.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/asterbell_s), and [MLStaffAppreciation!!](http://mlstaffappreciation.tumblr.com)


End file.
